Through an Invisible Girl's Eyes
by AButterfly'sTrueColours
Summary: Living in Berk, is a girl that nobody knows. The Vikings get sent into a cinema by the 'orders of Odin' to watch the movie "How to Train Your Dragon" but through her perspective. A Watching the movie fanfiction, but with a twist. That twist being that I added an OC.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the first time I've ever done something like this. I've read a couple "watch the movie" fanfiction and decided to make one myself, but with a twist. You see before I've read those fanfics I was already thinking of writing a fanfiction of my own so I thought; why not just mix them together. So it's kinda like a fanfiction of a fanfiction._

_Okay, I hope that clears it out. But if it doesn't please just tell me. Review if there's anything in the fanfiction you don't understand or confuses you. Also, please tell me what you think of my OC_

"I really did actually hit it!" Hiccup said as his father dragged him. Suddenly, there was a blinding light that engulfed all of Berk and all the people in it.

Every single resident on Berk appeared to be in dark room filled with red seats in rows. The seats are facing a big white screen almost the size of the wall.

"OH MY GODS!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"WHERE ARE WE?!"

The Vikings yelled, confused by the sudden occurrence and strange place they found themselves in.

"Everyone please calm down and let me explain." a voice said. The Vikings all stopped yelling and instead looked around trying to find the one who spoke. "I have all sent you here in this cinema to watch a movie-"

"What's a movie?" Tuffnut asked, interrupting the voice.

"Yeah what's a movie?" Ruffnut asked.

"A movie is something you can watch through the screen in this cinema. Anyway as I was saying, you are here to watch a movie about a certain individual from Berk. Now sit down anywhere you'd like so you can start watching."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL US WHAT TO DO?! TAKE US BACK TO BERK NOW!" Stoick yelled in anger.

For a while it was silent until the voice decided to respond "Odin ordered me to show you this movie, he wants you to watch this, so please just do as I ask. I'm not letting you go until you've watched the whole thing. Oh and also, please refrain from any violent acts. I have already taken your weapons and left them on Berk, they will be back in your possession as soon as you all get sent back."

And with that said everyone took a seat. If Odin wanted them to watch this movie they'll do just that. Everyone sat with either their families or their friends. Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs sat together in one of the rows nearest to the white screen. Hiccup tried sitting next to Astrid but was pushed off by said girl so he took a seat next to Fishlegs who didn't seem to mind as much. Stoick and Gobber sat together two rows behind the teens. A girl took a seat at the very back, unnoticed by everyone.

**The screen lit up showing a rocky island of mountains and cliffs. The image moved, zooming into the island. Even though the image was dark, showing that the sun still wasn't out, it still looked pretty impressive.**

**_This is Berk._**

**The island is then skimmed over in a birds eye view. Showing a different angle of the forest full of trees, hills, and boulders.**

**_An island in the middle of nowhere, where the weather is either really cold or extremely cold to the point of almost freezing to death._**

Everyone was amazed by the island in front of them. They have been living there all their lives and they've never known Berk was this beautiful. Though they still had to agree with its description, for it was true.

Some were wondering who it was speaking in the movie. The voice said that the movie is about someone from Berk but they don't recognize who it belonged to. They only know that the person is a girl.

**The village of Berk is finally revealed, filled with wooden houses that all seemed new.**

**_This is the village where I grew up. Its been here for seven generations but all the buildings are new. In here we fish, we hunt, take care of sheep and yaks and if we aren't too busy, watch the beautiful view of the sunset. All in all, this place is an okay place to live in._**

**More houses are shown along with a a couple sheep. Suddenly someone yelled "Dragons!" A Monstrous Nightmare then appeared landing in the village followed by other dragons. The Vikings appeared, taking out their weapons and charged at the dragons with a battle cry.**

**_If living in a place where all your neighbors kill dragons for a living is part of your definition of "okay", that is._**

The vikings really started getting into the movie as they watched the fight, especially those who were shown fighting. None of them seemed to be taking in what the girl in the movie was actually saying.

**A small girl pops up on the screen, the vikings and dragons fighting in the background.**

**She was wearing a dark brown fur hood clasped together with a metal obscuring her head and face. Attached to it was a black fur cloth (cape) that reached her hips, covering her small back. Under that was a tan mid-shin length dress which has a slit to her right, lined with blondish fur and a maroon waist belt. Black leggings were under her dress and thick brown fur boots, fur arm wrappings on her left arm which covered her palm to her upper arm. She also carried a satchel with Berk's crest on it.**

"Who is that?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know." Astrid answered him.

"I think I've seen her somewhere. I'm not sure." answered Fishlegs.

**The scene on the screen switched to a birds eye view, the girl was running, quickly dodging every Viking, sheep and other obstacles she came across.**

"She pretty fast." Astrid commented.

Hiccup noticed that none of the Vikings on the screen seem to notice her but didn't take note of it, thinking that they're all probably just too focused on the dragons.

**She stopped running when she reached the outskirts of the village. She pulled her hood down revealing her heart shaped face framed with choppily cut raven hair. She has honey brown eyes that didn't seem to hold any emotion yet it still seemed to shine. Her hair was shoulder length and unevenly cut. It looked like she cut it herself with a knife.**

"I think I'm in love." Tuffnut said as he saw her, his eyes wide.

"Moron." Ruffnut muttered.

"Hey, I recognize her. She's that little girl I've seen around the forge a few times." Hiccup commented, ignoring Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs glanced at him before placing all their attention back on the screen.

**_I'm Olga. I'm the girl that nobody knows. Most of the villagers probably don't even know I exist._**

**The girl started climbing up the only tree near a house and sat at one of the higher branches, a place where she wouldn't be easily spotted by either Viking or dragon.**

**_After my parents died, it's like everyone forgot about me. Pretty much no one notices me anymore._**

Some of the Vikings started to feel bad. How could they have ignored that little girl, especially after loosing her parents? They didn't even know who that girl was.

**_But I notice everything._**

**Dragons were shown struggling as they tried to steal food and the Vikings fighting them all off. A Deadly Natter managed to get its claws on a sheep when a Viking pounced on it.**

**A bird's eye view of the village showed all the fighting between the Vikings and the dragons, catapults throwing flaming rocks. Most of the houses were already on fire.**

**_Ha, see that? Another set of new houses that needs to be built._**

They chuckled at that. It was true after all. They had to build new houses almost everyday because of the dragon raids.

**A Viking everyone on Berk knows shows up on screen fighting a few Deadly Natters. A very large man with braids on his auburn beard, forest green clothing, brown arm wrappings, a Viking helmet and metal shoulder armor with a brown fur cape attached.**

**_That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk. He's just about the most stubborn and thick headed Viking you'll ever meet._**

"Hehe. Ain't that the truth." Gobber commented. Stoick glared at him for it.

**_But. He's also the only one who bothered to take care of me after what happened to my parents. Well, at least until I figured out how to take care of myself._**

**_He definitely does everything he can for the people of Berk. Granted not all his decisions are right, but he tries his hardest. Even if it's for someone as insignificant as some little orphan girl._**

Everyone, even the twins, could hear the gratefulness and admiration in the tone of Olga's voice. Stoick felt somewhat proud because of that. He was, after all, one of the very few that actually recognized her as part of the village.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows, slightly concerned about what she said. How could someone have such low self worth? What exactly happened to her that made her think she was so insignificant?

**The image switched to the teens carrying buckets and running towards a house in flames.**

**_Those are the most promising future dragon killers of Berk. Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid. Right now though they're jobs are to put out the fires._**

**In slow motion, they threw the water onto the fire then turned around looking proud and determined. An explosion occurred behind them just as this happened.**

"Wow, we look awesome." Snotlout boasted.

**_But as you can see, they're actually not very good at that._**

Snotlout's face fell, Fishlegs looked sheepish, the twins didn't even listen to her comment and Astrid huffed.

Hiccup thought what she said was both funny and ironic. The teens looked awesome but it was so true. They just let that explosion happen in their backs.

**A screeching sound was heard by all Vikings followed by a plasma blast to the catapults making them explode.**

**"Night Fury!" shouted one of the Vikings in alarm. All the Vikings now seemed worried and scared.**

**Then a skinny boy is seen running to a clearing in the outskirts of the village pushing a huge contraption.**

**_And that's Hiccup_**

Hiccup sank in his seat, waiting for the hurtful comments that were sure to follow.

**_He's the Chief's son. And unbeknownst to everyone in the village, the best blacksmith in all of Berk._**

Hiccup straightened up, his eyes widening in disbelief. Someone actually acknowledged him as something other than a disappointment or a screwup?

Gobber marveled at this. It was true that his apprentice did have a talent for inventing things and the weapons he fixed always turned out more efficient in the end.

The rest of the Vikings were incredulous of that statement. They found it pretty much impossible for Hiccup to actually be useful in any way.

**Hiccup set up his contraption and looked up at the sky in concentration.**

**"Come on, give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." He muttered to himself.**

Hiccup sighed. He remembered this clearly and dreaded watching what was about to happen. It only happened a few minutes before they were all somehow transported to the cinema.

**Olga stood up on the branch and leaned over another branch towards Hiccup's direction, placing her hands over it.**

**_If only the others weren't so stubborn and thick headed they'd see that most of the things he makes is actually pretty amazing._**

**Unlike every other Viking who looked at Hiccup in exasperation whenever he did something like that, she looked at him with curiosity. Almost...admirably?**

Hiccup blinked. What's that look she was giving him?

"Haha! Tuffnut, it looks like the love of your life loves Hiccup the Useless!" Snotlout said, insulting both Tuffnut and Hiccup.

Hiccup sank in his seat at Snotlout's insult.

Tuffnut's mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to think of something to say but in the end he could only come up with "You don't know that!" and crossed his arms and huffed.

**Another screech and a plasma blast to the tower.**

**Hiccup fires, making him fall back as the bola flew threw the air.**

**_He could be great. If only he wasn't too blinded by his desperation to be like the other Vikings._**

**Olga looked up at the dark sky, barely making out the dragon as the bola hit it, forcing it to go down somewhere in the forest.**

The Vikings were all stunned, their mouths hanging open. Hiccup actually hit it?

Hiccup stood up and pointed at the screen. "See, I really did hit it!"

The crowd then bursted into cheers. All congratulating Hiccup. Stoick especially is proud of his son.

**"I hit it? Yes I hit it! Did anybody see that?!" Hiccup was elated.**

**He turned around to find a Monstrous Nightmare, cutting his celebration short.**

**"Except for you." he said dryly before screaming in fright as he ran from the dragon.**

"Wow you have THE worst luck." Snotlout said.

**Stoick then came to his rescue, beating up the Nightmare and it eventually fled.**

**A pole fell causing more destruction upon the village and more houses destroyed. Because of the commotion, all of the dragons captured were also freed and managed to get their claws on several sheep before fleeing.**

**The villagers all glared at him.**

**"Okay but I hit a Night Fury." Hiccup said sheepishly**

**_Though I can't exactly blame him. The villagers all look down on him just because of his size. He was even named Hiccup because of it._**

**_You see here on Berk, it's basically tradition to call the smallest Hiccup. Smallest sheep, smallest yak, and in this case smallest Viking._**

The crowd didn't even seem to be ashamed from that. It was true, but most of their hatred towards him was because of the destruction that always seemed to follow him everywhere.

Stoick frowned. It was true but his wife was the one who chose the name of their son and it wasn't meant as an insult at all.

**_It's not even valid. I'm way more of a hiccup than he is. Then again everyone is too busy ignoring me to realize that fact._**

**Olga watched as Stoick dragged Hiccup away with him trying to convince his dad to believe him. But just like always, nobody believed him.**

**_But I actually prefer it that they ignore me. At least that way, I wouldn't have to worry about them always looking over my back._**

**_I don't want anything to do with killing or so much harming dragons._**

Outrage rang throughout the cinema as the crowd heard that. Empathy towards her completely vanished as she said those words. That girl couldn't be a Viking. Not after what she just said.

**The dragons flew over the tree she was on. One Deadly Natter spotted her and made eye contact for a split second before it flew away with the others.**

**_Every time I look at a dragon's eyes I see sorrow, desperation, fear. They're not at all what Vikings think they are._**

**Olga continued to stare up at where the dragons all disappeared to.**

**Then she jumped down the tree, landing on the ground like a cat before walking towards the forest where she saw the Night Fury fall.**

**_Because if they are able to feel emotion, then there's no way that dragons would even come close to being the beasts they say they are._**

_A/N: So what do you think? I'd really like your opinion. Again, if there was anything you didn't understand, please just ask and I'll try to either fix it in the story or just tell you in the next chapter. Well that is unless it's going to spoil the story, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you. Bye! I hope you liked it so far._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter everybody! I hope you like it. Thank you to those who favourited and followed my story. And thanks to those who reviewed._

_Lewiz Minu: I don't really understand Spanish but I google translated it and if it's translation is right then I'm really glad you liked it and you don't have to wait for the next chapter anymore because here it is._

_TheIronGhost1223: The next update is right now. I'm not sure about the third chapter though. Hopefully soon._

_M.F: Thanks, that's what I'm hoping this will become._

_Guest: I'm glad you love it. I worked hard writing this._

_Okay on with the story!_

Yells of outrage rang throughout the cinema. Any sort of empathy they felt towards the girl completely vanished at what they heard. They refused to believe that the dragons were anything other than monsters.

Hiccup, unlike the other Vikings, actually thought about what she said. Was it actually possible? He still found it hard to believe.

**"I really did hit one." Hiccup told Gobber, a large man with a long braided blond beard, as they walked to his house on top of the highest hill in the village.**

**"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber said, not really believing him.**

**"He never listens."**

**"Oh, it runs in the family." Gobber muttered.**

Both Hiccup and Stoick glared at Gobber and he just chuckled, amused.

**Hiccup ignored his comment "And when he does it's always with this...disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." he then changed his voice, donning a thick accent, imitating his father "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone."**

Some of the Vikings chuckled at his imitation of his father. The teens looked over at Hiccup weirdly who looked slightly amused. That definitely was something he would have done if they haven't been transported to the cinema.

Stoick frowned. Was that really what Hiccup thought he thought about his own son?

**"Now your thinking about this all wrong." Gobber said in a lighter tone "It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."**

Stoick glared at Gobber for saying such a thing. Everyone else raised their eyebrows, all thinking the same thing 'That has got to be the worst pep talk ever.'

**Hiccup gave Gobber a deadpanned look. "Thank you, for summing that up." he said sarcastically before turning around to open the door to his house.**

**"Look, the point is. Stop trying so hard to be something your not."**

**"I just wanna be one of you guys." Hiccup said dejectedly.**

**Gobber looked at Hiccup sympathetically and sighed as he closed the front door of his house.**

**...only to come back out at the back.**

Stoick sighed, exasperated. "Hiccup, why can't you just stay inside?"

**The scene changes to the Great Hall where the Vikings are having another meeting.**

**"Either we finish them or they finish us." Stoick shouted to the Vikings. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." Stoick grabbed a knife and jabs it into the corner of the map where there are drawings of dragons. "One more search, before the ice sets in."**

**"Those ships never come back."**

**"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?"**

Hiccup silently took note of that. He could use that in the future.

**The Vikings awkwardly tried to decline, muttering excuses.**

**"Alright. Those who stay, will look after Hiccup." Stoick said and instantly everybody's hands shot up, suddenly wanting to be a part of the search mission.**

**"That's better."**

"Well it's nice to know that everybody would rather face imminent death than take care of me." Hiccup said sarcastically

Nobody even looked ashamed of it. The twins and Snotlout were even laughing at him.

**The Vikings started to leave. Gobber, who had a mug for a hand said "I'll pack my undies."**

"Okay I did NOT need to know that!" Snotlout said with a disgusted look on his face.

**Stoick walked up to him. "No. I need you to stay, and train some new recruits."**

**"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber asked sarcastically.**

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself in the forge alone!" Hiccup said, offended but then sighed when he realized that everybody else agrees with Gobber.

**"Oh" Stoick sighed. "What am I gonna do with him, Gobber?"**

**"Put him in training with the others." Gobber suggested**

**"No, I'm serious."**

**"So am I."**

**"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of his cage!" Stoick said actually sounding worried.**

**"Oh you don't know that."**

**"I do know that."**

**"No you don't."**

**"No, actually. I do."**

**"No, you don't." Gobber's voice got louder, the pitch higher.**

Hiccup felt grateful to Gobber that he at least had some faith in him and was willing to give him a chance.

**"Listen. You know what he's like." Stoick said getting up from his seat. "From the time he could crawl, he's been...different." Gobber takes a gulp out of his mug only to nearly throw up what he just drank and looked into the mug "He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for...for trolls!"**

"Hey, trolls exist!" Hiccup tried to defend himself. And then imitating Gobber he said "They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what's with that?"

**"Trolls exist! They steal your socks." Gobber said and then muttered "But only the left ones. What's with that?"**

The Vikings who heard Hiccup laughed, amused that he was able to tell what Gobber was going to say.

**"When I was a boy" Stoick started**

**"Oh here we go." Gobber said, exasperatedly. He put his hand in his mug trying to get out whatever was in there and looked in again when he didn't get anything. He put the mug in his mouth again and caught what looked like a small rock with his mouth.**

**"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"**

"You got a headache?" Hiccup muttered. It was what happened to him after he did when Stoick told him to do the same thing. And that was after he asked a million times why he had to do it.

**"You got a headache?" Gobber asked him sarcastically, putting the 'rock' in the gap between his teeth, it was a prosthetic tooth.**

**"The rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could-he could crush mountains, level forests, TAME SEAS!" Stoick sat back down next to Gobber "Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what a had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."**

Fishlegs glanced at Hiccup sympathetically. His father's expectations of him were ridiculous no wonder he turned out a disappointment.

**"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless but the truth is, you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again, he's probably out there now."**

The Vikings around whispered to each other, surprised by how well Hiccup and Gobber know each other. Hiccup knew what Gobber was about to say and Gobber knew what Hiccup was up to.

Stoick was slightly jealous that Gobber was obviously closer to his son than he was.

**The scene changed to the woods, where Olga was walking. She looked around and up, obviously trying to find something.**

**She kept walking until it looked like she found something and ran towards it. She stopped at a pile of boulders, standing on top of it. Below it was was a black dragon tied up by a bola.**

The Vikings gasped, their eyes wide "Night Fury." Gobber said in astonishment.

**Olga looked at the Night Fury in curiosity. She didn't seem to be afraid at all, though she did look slightly worried or possibly concerned for the dragon.**

**She looked to the left, where she heard a sudden noise. It was Hiccup.**

**"Oh, wow I-I-I did it. Oh I did it, this-this fixes everything. YES! I have brought down this mighty beast!" He said, putting his foot on the dragon in triumph.**

The cinema erupted in cheers.

"Way to go Hiccup!"

"Sorry we ever doubted you!"

Hiccup smiled at the praise he was getting. Finally, he was starting to get accepted by the village.

**However, the Night Fury wasn't dead and moved his leg which threw Hiccup off, making him stumble into a boulder behind him. He then points the small knife he had towards the dragon as he slowly moves towards it.**

"Come on Hiccup, kill that Beast!" a Viking yelled at the screen.

**The Night Fury looked at him with piercing green eyes. The dragon moans.**

**Hiccup takes deep breaths "I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna, take out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." he whispers and then yells to the dragon "I'M A VIKING!" he positions his knife above the Night Fury.**

**Olga watched intently, her eyes narrowed.**

**Hiccup closed his eyes, preparing to plunge it into the dragon to kill it. The dragon moans again and Hiccup opens his eyes, making eye contact with the Night Fury.**

Everybody on the cinema was cheering now.

"Come on Hiccup!"

"Go on son, kill that beast!"

Hiccup, on the other hand looks at himself on the screen in worry. He could already see himself hesitating. He already knew what was going to happen, what he was going to do before it even happened on the screen and he was afraid of how the village would react.

**Hiccup closed his eyes again. The dragon then closed its eyes, resigning to its fate. Hiccup raises the knife again but lowers it in defeat.**

**"I did this." Hiccup said, his voice laced with guilt.**

**Olga, who was still watching looked slightly relieved that he wasn't going to kill the dragon.**

"Hiccup what are you doing, kill it!" Stoick yelled at his son on the screen.

"What is up with that girl?" Gobber asked to himself, looking at the screen at Olga. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that the Hiccup in the movie didn't kill the Night Fury. He already figured it out the same time Hiccup himself did.

_A/N: Alright, that's chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think. I would like some honest feedback, it would help me improve my writing. Which would inevitably help improve this story._

**The dragon's eyes snapped open at the sound of cutting. Hiccup is cutting the ropes, freeing the dragon.**

Everyone's eyes widened and rage built up within them at what Hiccup was doing.

**Olga moved forward, slightly surprised that Hiccup was releasing the dragon.**

**As soon as the Night Fury was free of the bola, the dragon pinned him to a boulder. It looked at Hiccup in the eyes with a piercing glare.**

**Olga watched with unblinking, not making a move to help him. She didn't even seem worried.**

**The dragon opened its mouth**

Stoick squeezed the arm rest in his seat, his eyes widening and glued to the screen. He couldn't look away. Despite the anger he felt towards his son for releasing the dragon, he was worried that it was about to kill him.

**...and gives him an ear splitting screech.**

**The dragon releases Hiccup and leaps away, bumping on rocks and cliffs as it tried to fly away.**

**Hiccup was too frightened by what had just occurred to notice that the way the dragon flew seemed disoriented.**

**But Olga did. She looked at the direction the Night Fury disappeared to and then looked at Hiccup as he fainted.**

"Hiccup, what were you thinking releasing that dragon?! You could have killed it THEN and THERE!" Stoick yelled in rage. This time, his attention on the Hiccup in the cinema. Everybody yelled their agreement, calling him a traitor.

Except for Gobber. He was more curious about why the dragon didn't kill Hiccup. He's always thought that dragons always "go for the kill". Appeantly that one didn't and he didn't know why.

"I-I-I don't know. That-that's in the future. I didn't do any of that!" Hiccup stuttered.

Stoick wouldn't have any of it though. He was about to go over to his son when the voice interrupted him.

"Please refrain from any violent acts. There's a reason Odin wants you to see this. Just sit down and watch the rest of the movie. PLEASE!"

Stoick glared at his son before doing as the voice said and sat back down.

_A/N: Okay that's the second chapter. Please review and give me feedback._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey it's me again with Chapter 3! Whoo! This chapter isn't in the movie at all unlike the previews two chapters. But I thought this was necessary, otherwise there'd be a huge gap to the story._

_RoboticMechanicalJeb: I'm glad you love my story. I hope I don't disappoint with future chapters though._

_Now on with the story!_

**Olga hopped down the pile of boulders and onto the ground where Hiccup was. She crouched down and gently shook him, then poked his face. She brushed his brown hair out of his face but it just fell back down.**

"Wow, you were really scared weren't you? Your out cold." Snotlout teased and he and the twins laughed.

**Realizing that he wasn't going to wake up, she sat down and leaned against the boulder. She opened her satchel and took out a sketchbook, placed it on her lap and opened it to a blank page.**

**An image of the Night Fury's head with its piercing gaze from before flashed on the screen before it went back to the blank page on the girl's book. With a charcoal stick in her hand, Olga started drawing.**

Some of the Vikings jumped at the sudden appearance of the image, then quickly composed themselves pretending it never happened. They refused to show weakness to anyone.

**Olga looked at her drawing of the Night Fury. It was very well drawn, especially the eyes which seemed to be the main focus of the drawing. She captured it perfectly, the piercing glare almost seemed real.**

The Vikings all had to admit that her drawing skills were impressive.

Hiccup especially was impressed, he couldn't help but admire her drawing. It was a very detailed drawing. He didn't know anyone else on Berk who could draw.

Astrid narrowed her eyes slightly at Olga. She didn't understand why but there was anger bubbling inside her that seemed to be directed to the girl. She only knew that it had to be more than just because she seemed to side with the dragons.

**Hiccup stirred. That made Olga look up from her drawing. Hiccup looked up and held his head with both hands. He groaned and asked "What happened?"**

**Then suddenly, his eyes widened and quickly jumped up to his feet when he remembered what had happened before he fainted.**

**"Oh no, what did I just do?! I-I let that dragon go! What would dad think if he found out?! Ugh, he's gonna-"**

**"You did the right thing, you know." Olga said, interrupting his rant.**

**"Huh?" he looked to her direction, finally realizing he wasn't alone.**

"Wow, your not very observant are you. She was right next to you." Snotlout said to Hiccup in his obnoxious way.

Hiccup didn't even flinch this time. He was already used to this. Besides, he had a very valid reason not to. That reason being that he was way too freaked out by what just occurred.

**"Not killing that dragon." Olga continued, looking up at him.**

**"Wha-what? How-How did you...?" Hiccup stuttered. He was visibly shaking, obviously scared at the fact that she knows.**

**"I've been here the entire time." Olga simply stated.**

**"Oh, I'm so stupid! How did I not see you?!" he rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair in distress. Then he stopped and looked at her warily, realizing what she had said previously "Wait, what do you mean I did the right thing?"**

**"Exactly what it means." Olga said looking up straight at his eyes, still sitting down. "As for your previous question, you're not stupid. Pretty much no one around here sees me."**

**Hiccup blinked, she said it as if it was simply a fact.**

Hiccup felt really bad for her. Even at the start of the movie, the way she introduced herself it's like she's completely accepted it as a fact.

**He has finally calmed down and it didn't look like the girl sitting in front of him was going to say anything to the village. Though he was confused that she wasn't angry or disgusted by him, even more so that she thought he was right.**

**He took in her appearance, studying her, trying to figure out the strange girl in front of him. After a while he finally recognized her "Hey, I've seen you before. While I was working in the forge." then he furrowed his eyebrows together "Who are you?"**

**"Olga."**

**"Nice to meet you, Olga. I'm Hiccup." he awkwardly introduced himself.**

**"I know. Everybody knows you."**

**He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck "Hehe, yeah..."**

Now that Hiccup thought about it, she was right. Everybody in Berk did know him. Even though it's as a screwup.

**Hiccup sat down next to her. He noticed her drawing of the Night Fury "Hey that's a...really good drawing."**

**"Thanks."**

Hiccup could see that he was already starting to get comfortable around her, despite technically meeting her for the first time.

Hiccup smiled slightly at this. He could already tell that he and Olga would become friends after this.

His first friend.

**"Can I?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the book in her lap.**

**Olga nodded, handing him the book. Hiccup flipped to the first page. It was a drawing of a woman.**

The older Vikings instantly recognized the drawing of the woman. Their eyes widened. Some of the smarter ones finally realized just who Olga was.

**Hiccup looked at Olga then back at the drawing, seeing the slight resemblance. "Is this...?"**

**Olga nodded, already knowing what he wanted to ask "That's my mom."**

That confirmed the suspicion of some of the Vikings. She is. They can't believe they completely forgot about her daughter.

**Hiccup flipped the page to see a drawing of the face of a dragon he's never seen before. It had a round face with antennae like horns and a sharp tooth peaking out of its mouth. Just like the drawing of the Night Fury, this drawing seems to be focused on the dragon's eyes.**

**He kept flipping the page. There were drawings of other dragons, younger versions of some of the villagers implying that the drawings were from quite some time ago, and her mom. "You're really good."**

**"Thanks. I just draw whatever catches my eyes."**

**Hiccup stopped flipping at another one of her drawings of her mom. "You really like drawing your mom, huh."**

**"Yeah. I want to always remember her. Whenever I feel like I'm starting to forget her, I draw her. Make sure that I don't ever forget."**

**"Oh." was all Hiccup could say. He figured it must be a sore subject. He too didn't have a mother.**

Some Vikings were starting to feel empathy towards her again. They knew what it was like to loose a family member after all.

Hiccup felt bad for her too. Olga must really miss her mother. What about her dad though?

**Hiccup flipped more pages, chuckling at the drawing of Astrid punching Snotlout in the face. More drawings of dragons. He realized that almost all of her drawings of dragons focused on their eyes. Trying to change the subject he said "Wow, you really like drawing dragons."**

**"Yes, I do."**

"How did she even get close enough to that many dragons to be able to draw them like that?" Astrid asked, her eyes narrowed.

"She didn't necessarily have to get close. She was able to draw the Night Fury the same way and she wasn't that close to it at all." Gobber answered her.

"Hmm. I suppose your right." Astrid said, her tone still hostile as she still looked at the screen critically.

**Hiccup flipped through more pages. More dragons, the twins doing something stupid, one of the villagers pushed down by a yak, Snotlout trying to look cool but failing. He stopped at a specific drawing. A drawing of him.**

**"Is this me? Why would you draw this?" Hiccup asked, more out of curiosity than anything. It was a drawing of him in the forge, his focus on whatever was on his desk.**

Hiccup's absolute focus was on the screen. Just like the Hiccup in the movie, he was also curious. Olga said she drew whatever caught her eye. Why would that catch her eye? Maybe it would explain her lack of hostility towards him from the beginning.

**"I don't know." she said, so softly it was almost a whisper. "You just seemed so focused. I've never seen that look on anyone else."**

**Hiccup looked at Olga to see her still looking at the drawing of him with a gentle look he couldn't describe.**

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. What is that look? He couldn't understand.

**Olga felt his gaze and looked up, making eye contact. She then gave him a gentle smile. He was slightly taken aback, not by her smile but by her eyes as it looked directly at his. It held a gentle gaze that he couldn't explain. It made him both uncomfortable yet at ease at the same time.**

"Ah, young love." Gobber commented, making Hiccup blush a dark shade of red.

Though he briefly noted that it was the first time she was seen smiling since the movie started.

"Face it bro. Useless has already beaten you." Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut crossed his arms and pouted.

Snotlout laughed and Ruffnut laughed with him.

**Hiccup suddenly stood up and shifted his gaze to the sky. "Well, it's getting late. You should probably get home."**

**Olga got up as well "Yeah, it will get dark soon."**

That's when everyone realized what she meant when she said she was more of a hiccup than Hiccup was himself. She was almost a head shorter than him.

**They started walking back to the village. "And don't you mean we?" Olga asked him.**

**"Well, yeah but you shouldn't even be out here in the woods."**

**"What? Says who?" Olga asked raising an eyebrow at him.**

**"I mean" Hiccup started, trying to put it in a different way. "Won't someone be worried about where you are by now? Your like what-12? 13?"**

**"15."**

**Hiccup almost tripped "What?! Your MY age?!"**

"She's my age?!" Hiccup exclaimed. He always thought that she was a little girl who found her way to the forge.

**Olga looked at him with a slightly amused expression "Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"**

**"No, no. There's nothing wrong with that. It's just...surprising, that's all. I've never met anyone my age smaller than me before."**

**"Well now you know one, that's good for you. I've never met anyone smaller than me, ever." the slightly playful tone in her voice suggested that she was happy.**

A few of the Vikings chuckled at that.

**"As for your previous question" she said, her tone changing back to the blunt monotone it was from the start of the movie. Looking down, suddenly finding the ground very interesting "No. No one's worried, I'm sure about that."**

**Hiccup looked over at her "What makes you sure about that?"**

**"Because..." she started but then stopped. As if she wasn't sure if she should tell him. In the end, she decided to tell him. "Because...well, you already know my mom's dead, I don't have any...memories of my dad, I'm not even sure if I have any aunts or uncles-"**

**"Olga...?" he asked, feeling sorry for the girl he just met.**

Hiccup felt really sorry for her. She really was all alone. He kinda figured that she was probably exaggerating at the beginning of the movie and that she must at least have a relative that takes care of her. Looks like she wasn't.

Her life was worse than his. At least people notices him, even though everyone scorns him, and he has Gobber, who would worry about him.

**Olga went on as if he hadn't spoken "And as far as I know...besides you and your father...nobody else in the village even know I exist. So, who is there to worry?"**

The whole village were starting to feel sorry for her now.

**Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but they've already reached the village.**

**"We're here. And right on time too, it's already dark out." Olga turned to him with a small smile "It was nice to finally have someone to talk to for once. Thanks."**

**"Uh, yeah. It was no problem."**

**"I guess I'll...see you around?" she seemed like she was almost afraid to ask.**

**"Yeah, I'll see you around."**

**Olga turned around and started running to her house.**

**"Olga!" Hiccup yelled making her stop in her tracks. He then said "I'll worry."**

**That put a smile on Olga's face. She continued to run.**

**Hiccup watched her run until she disappeared through the houses. Then he started walking to his own house. **

_A/N: So what do you think? I believe this chapter gives more information about Olga which would help you guys understand her a little better. Though it's still not much, there's still a lot more to her to get to know. Does anyone feel like she's a bit of a stocker? From the begining she did say that she notices everything..._

_I'd like to think that she was just observant and is one to notice and remember detail. what do you think?_

_So far I've been able to update quite a bit but that's because I'm on vacation. it might take longer now that school's starting next week. Which is a shame since it's only the third chapter. But what can I do? I can't just abandon school to write. Though a lot of the times I wish I could..._

_Well, see ya! And thanks a lot for reading my story. Please give me reviews. Id like to know your opinion especially about my OC._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. I actually managed to get this updated. Right now it's a little bit past midnight and tomorrow, or rather, later in the morning is when school starts again. I just wanted to update one more chapter before I have to work on schoolwork again._

_TheIronGhost1223: Haha, nope. I wish I was though. Think of all the cool stuff I could do if I was. I just have a really active imagination_

_Xiaberri: Well this is a HiccupxOC fanfiction. Well at least that was my plan when u first started writing this fanfiction. I already planned in my head for how this story will play out but like most of my plans its most likely going to shift a bit. There will be some romance between them for sure. So just keep reading._

_RoboticMechanicalJeb: I won't what? Oh disappoint you? Oh well I sure hope so! And thanks! I'm glad to know that you actually read my author's note. Most people just skip it. Even in guilty of doing that most of the time when reading other people's fanfictions._

_binger25: I'm glad you do. I'm really sorry but I don't want to spoil it for you. You'll just have to read and find out._

_On with the story!_

**Hiccup opened the door and silently closed it. He sees his father pushing coal and wood into the fire and tries to sneak past him. He got on all fours as he climbed up the stairs in order to go faster but created a lot of noise in the process.**

**"Hiccup." Stoick called him. Hiccup cringed, he was almost there.**

"Wow, your terrible at sneaking." Tuffnut bluntly told Hiccup.

"You know, if you continued with your pace and in your feet you wouldn't have made a sound which would have let you sneak past your dad." Fishlegs said, looking over at Hiccup who was beside him.

"Thank you, Fishlegs. I'll remember that in the future for when all this actually happens." Hiccup sarcastically said.

**"Dad, uh..." Hiccup awkwardly greeted. He started walking back down. "I have to talk to you, dad."**

**"I need to speak with you too, son." Stoick said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.**

**"I decided that I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup said and at the same time his father said "I think it's time you learned how to fight dragons."**

**They both turned to each other in confusion and asked "What?"**

Some of the Vikings, especially the twins and Snotlout, chuckled at Hiccup's bad luck.

**"Uh...you go first." Stoick said**

**"No, no. You go first." Hiccup said though he sounded unsure as he walked down a few more steps.**

**"Alright. You got your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."**

**Hiccup's expression clearly stated that he regretted letting his dad speak first "Oh man I should've gone first. Cause I was thinking" Hiccup said, running his hands through his hair and waving it around, a clear sign that he was nervous and under pressure. "you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings. But do we have enough...bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings?"**

"Seriously, small home repair? Bread making?! If anything Hiccup, you'll be working in the forge with me." Gobber told Hiccup.

Astrid scoffed "I really see no difference in how he can be any more useful in the forge than in one of those ridiculous jobs."

Hiccup sank in his seat. Gobber defended him by saying "Well for one thing, your ax."

Astrid gave him a look but Gobber didn't say anything more.

**Stoick didn't even pay any attention to Hiccup and just handed him a single edged ax. "You'll need this."**

**Hiccup stumbled backwards as he caught the ax with both arms. "I don't wanna fight dragons."**

**Stoick brushed his words off with a laugh, thinking it was a joke "Come on. Yes you do."**

**Stoick turned his back on Hiccup and started to walk away which usually meant their conversation was over but this time Hiccup wouldn't let it "Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons."**

**Stoick turned around to face him again "But you will kill dragons."**

**"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."**

**"It's time, Hiccup." Stoick said, sounding a lot more serious as he took a few steps closer to his son.**

**"Do you not hear me?" Hiccup asked sounding both desperate and annoyed and it clearly showed on his face.**

**"This is serious, son." Stoick's tone now started to sound like when he scolded Hiccup minus the yelling. He grabbed the ax from Hiccup with one hand "When you carry this ax, you carry all of us with you." and then gave it back to him. He then lifted Hiccup, forcing him to stand straighter. "Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of...this" Stoick gestured to Hiccup.**

**"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said sounding annoyed and slightly exasperated.**

**"Deal?"**

**"This conversation is feeling very one sided."**

**"Deal?!"**

**Hiccup internally sighed "Deal." Hiccup finally said, sounding very defeated.**

**"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." Stoick said as he grabbed a basket and put his helmet on his head before leaving the house.**

**"And I'll be here. Maybe."**

"Is this how your conversations with your dad always goes?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, pretty much. He never lets me get a say in anything." Hiccup muttered but it was loud enough for Fishlegs and the teens to hear.

They looked at Hiccup with pity. Even Astrid though a lot less conspicuous. Their parents did much more than listen to them and they started to feel bad for the boy they always thought was nothing more than useless.

There were whispers among the other Vikings about how he's treated inside his house. Some started to see how unfairly Hiccup was actually treated and was starting to feel sorry for him. Most of them however, particularly the more stubborn Vikings were still too angered by Hiccup's actions towards the dragon to think anything of it.

**The scene switched to Olga who was sitting up on her bed, having obviously just woken up. Getting up, she grabbed her sketchbook and other belongings and put it in her satchel before placing it across her shoulders. She then put on her hood (with fur cape), clasping it together over her chest.**

**She exited her house. It was the brink of dawn and still quite dark out but light enough to be able to see without needing a torch.**

**She walked to a small fenced grassy area at the side of her house where nothing but an old yak lay, unmoving.**

"Is that a dead yak?" Tuffnut asked to nobody in particular.

"I'm...not sure. I think so?" Ruffnut told her brother.

"Why would she keep a dead yak?" Astrid scoffed at the twins.

"Maybe it's just sleeping?" Fishlegs said the most logical answer, though it sounded more like a question.

"That's the oldest yak I've ever seen in my life." One of the older Vikings commented.

**Olga vaulted over the fence. She walked towards the yak, kneeled down next to it and started petting the yak.**

**"Good morning Dusty." she greeted the yak, her voice quiet and soft. The yak stayed motionless.**

"Is it really not dead?" Tuffnut asked no one in particular. Nobody could answer him and so they just continued to watch what was in the screen.

**Olga turned her head to Hiccup, who was taking a walk near her house. He was looking down, not even looking at where he was going.**

"Is it just me, or does it seem like she can just sense where people are?" Tuffnut once again, asked.

"Her senses are sharp." Astrid curtly told him, sounding quite miffed by it.

**"Hiccup." Olga called him, her voice barely above a whisper but in the silence of the early morning it was loud enough to alert Hiccup. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to Olga's direction.**

**"Oh, uh...Olga." he greeted awkwardly as he walked towards her and stopped just in front of the fence. "You're up early. I didn't think anyone would be up at this hour. Well, unless there's a dragon raid."**

**"I always get up this early." she gave the yak, Dusty, a brief glance before she stood up and walked towards Hiccup. "But you don't. So why are you?"**

**Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and tugged at his hair "I...couldn't sleep. So I decided to take a walk to clear my head."**

**"Something tells me its more than just that dragon you didn't kill that's bothering you." Olga spoke with that same gentle tone she's used on Hiccup before. Her arms rested on the fence supporting her weight.**

**Hiccup sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking down on the ground. Olga just looked at him, absorbing his every movement.**

**"What is it?"**

**Hiccup sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck and looking everywhere else besides Olga. "Its just...just when I've decided that I don't want to kill dragons, my dad...he decided to put me in dragon training!"**

Stoick, as well as most of the Villagers, frowned at this.

**Hiccup finally looked at Olga in the eyes. Those same eyes that looked at him with a gentleness he's never seen before he met her. But now there was a hint of worry, which was accented with the small frown of her lips. Then, the frustration in Hiccup's eyes vanished and was replaced with something else. His entire expression changed.**

The Vikings were confused with Hiccup's sudden change of mood.

Hiccup of course, knew his own face and already knew what he was about to do next.

Gobber, knew that look for he's seen it every time Hiccup came up with another one of his ideas. And by the way Olga's brows furrowed together in apprehension, he could tell she knew about that look as well.

**"Hey, how about you go to dragon training with me? I'm sure Gobber wouldn't mind getting another student. It'll be perfect, we'll have each other's backs, and neither of us wants to actually hurt the dragons so-" Hiccup cut himself off when he finally noticed the look on Olga's face.**

**"Hiccup, sorry, but no. No, no, I...I can't." Olga's arms slipped from the fence and fell to her sides. "I want to help you but not like this. Look, I have been able to avoid having anything to do with harming dragons so far and I want to keep it that way." Olga looked at him pleadingly, like she was desperate for him to understand and to let it go.**

"Avoid? All you did was just isolated yourself from the entire village." Astrid whisper-yelled, making the other teens look at her warily but they quickly looked away when she glared at them. She can be really scary especially when she's angry.

**"Yeah, okay. I understand." Hiccup said so quietly, it was barely audible. He looked around, feeling the need to change the subject. His eyes stopped at her house. "Hey, is that your house? It looks...different...from the others."**

**He saw Olga relax as a small smile appeared on her face. This made Hiccup release a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. "Yeah." Olga said, looking slightly proud at her house and put her hands in her hips. "Its the oldest standing house in this island. Didn't have to repair it for 10 years."**

The murmurs of the Vikings were heard all throughout the cinema. How could her house have survived that long?

**"10 years? Wow. How'd it survive the raids?"**

**She shrugged "The dragon's stopped attacking here for some reason."**

**Olga leaped over the fence and stood beside Hiccup. She walked towards her house and Hiccup followed. She walked to the back of her house and grabbed a basket of fishing equipment from on top of the lid of a big storage crate.**

**"You're going fishing?" Hiccup asked, his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.**

**"Yes. I need to fill this crate before the harshness of winter arrives." she opened the lid of the crate, showing Hiccup the amount of fish stored inside. "Not even a tenth of it is filled and winter is starting soon. So I have a lot of work to do."**

**"You store your own food? Why don't you just eat the food in the Mead Hall?"**

The Vikings were wondering the same thing. She was still a child. Why would she go through all that trouble to get her own food?

**"Because the food there is for the villagers." Hiccup opened his mouth but Olga wasn't finished speaking "I've been isolated from the Vikings for so long that taking food from there...it just seems a little too much like stealing."**

That's when the Vikings realized how alone she truly was. From the start of the movie, she's made it clear but it didn't fully registered to the Vikings just how much until now. They couldn't help but feel even more ashamed for what they inadvertently put the girl through.

Hiccup looked at the image of Olga, feelings of compassion burned inside of him. She was so strong, he realized, so much stronger than anyone in the village, anyone he's ever met. Who else could live a life like that and brush it off as if it was normal?

**Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but he found himself unable to speak. He felt extremely sorry for Olga at that moment.**

**Olga noticed this and gave him a smile, a silent message telling him not to worry and that she was fine. For some reason, that smile soothed his nerves, in more ways than one.**

**"I should go. The sooner I start, the more fish I'll be able to catch." Olga told him.**

**"Yeah, I should probably head for dragon training." Hiccup nodded awkwardly.**

**They turned away from each other but before either of them could go their separate ways, Olga dropped her fishing equipment and turned around, giving Hiccup a quick hug.**

The Vikings around Hiccup gave him weird looks, some, like Gobber, gave him knowing smiles.

Hiccup didn't notice any of this attention though, he was too focused on the screen.

**Hiccup was shocked by her action, not expecting it at all. "Good luck." she cooed.**

**Hiccup's expression softened and gave the girl a smile which she gladly returned.**

**Olga jabbed her index finger into Hiccup's chest, her expression more stern yet had a trace of playfulness within it "Don't get yourself killed."**

**Hiccup couldn't help but smirk. "I'll try my hardest."**

**"Good." Olga said before she turned around, grabbing her equipment and walked in the direction of the beach, just beyond the forest surrounding the village.**

**Hiccup's gaze lingered to her departing figure for a bit before turning around. He left, feeling a lot lighter than when he left his house. Suddenly, he wasn't so distraught about Dragon Training anymore.**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey there readers! Here's the fifth chapter! It's been like, what two weeks since I last updated? Sorry for making you guys wait but to be honest with you guys I thought it would have been a lot longer and might be a lot longer than two weeks for the next update. Sorry about that, but school's getting in my way. _

_You know sometimes I wish that I'd get payed for writing in sites like these. I mean for authors to get payed for their stories. But of course only if the readers actually like it. Like if the Fanfiction gets a certain number of favourites and follows the site would start paying them to update. Or maybe the readers themselves could pay like a buck or two. _

_Like in those tournament video games where you could sponsor the player you like by giving them a dollar. I know I definitely would offer a dollar to some authors on this site if I could. They deserve it for writing such great stories._

_nightfury153: Thank you, there are already a lot of the normal watching the movie fanfictions and I wanted to be original. I'm sorry but you're just gonna have to read and find out. Mostly because I can't say for sure as well. Though its most likely going to be a HiccupxOC but it might change as I continue to write. _

_Vahn N. Chrome: Thanks! And here's the update you've been waiting for._

_MaxMaps: Wow you changed your name? Cool. That's good, I wish I had the patience to do that. Normally I only read the A/N of other authors if it seems important. I just can't wait to read the story itself. Oh and I saw your profile and I'm so flattered that I'm one of your favorite authors! Thanks!_

_Guest: you'll have to continue reading and find out. Can't spoil it, sorry._

_binger25: here's the update you've been waiting for. And you're welcome, it's no problem at all. Though I didn't really give you an actual answer..._

_latiagal: Thanks, here's the update_

_iluvstories: Thanks, I'm flattered you really like my story. You have to continue reading to find that out. Here's the update you've been waiting for._

_Bteam: Of course!_

_Ur fan: Well, you're hearing from me right now. And thanks! _

_Wow I'm getting more and more reviews thanks so much guys! _

_Oh and I completely forgot the disclaimer though I don't even understand why it's needed. This is a fanfiction so obviously HTTYD doesn't belong to me. The only thing that does is my OC Olga and the idea of the plot twists. So there disclaimer done. I don't think I need to keep doing the disclaimer for the future chapters. I find it completely unnecessary to be honest._

_Now on with the story!_

The Vikings were unusually silent. Their entire focus was on the screen in front of them. The silence was broken, however, by Gobber's chuckle.

"What can I say, Hiccup? You got your wish. You finally found a girl who would go on a date with you."

Hiccup blushed at that comment. Though he was still a little doubtful. Sure, Olga was definitely his friend. Well, more like his future self's friend. But as a potential girlfriend? It was too good to be true.

Snotlout scowled. His eyes not leaving the screen. "Thats not possible. There's no way my useless excuse of a cousin, who can't even kill a dragon when it's lying helpless right in front of him, can get a girlfriend before me! Or EVER for that matter!"

As hurtful as those words were, Hiccup couldn't help but agree. It was definitely too good to be true.

**The scene switched to the gates of the Killing Arena. It was opened by Gobber. He turned and gestured, with his hook for a hand, the arena. "Welcome to Dragon Training."**

**The teens came in with their weapons in their hands, lead by Astrid who had a very serious and determined expression. Snotlout and the twins wore prideful smirks while Fishlegs was looking at the arena in awe.**

Snotlout and the twins smirked, Fishlegs perked up a little and Astrid sat up straighter. All of them feeling the same as the ones on the screen, their future selves.

**"No turning back." Astrid said, more to herself than the others.**

**They took in the arena as they walked towards the middle. Looking up and around. Astrid brushed the bangs off her blue eyes, which held fierce, unwavering determination.**

**In a bird's eye view, the Arena was shown to be the shape of a dome, its ceiling made of chains.**

**Back to the teens in the arena, who are walking with Astrid still in the lead.**

**"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut said sounding like he's really looking forward to it.**

**"I'm hoping for some mauling. Like on my shoulder, or lower back." Ruffnut spoke next.**

**"Yeah. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid replied to Ruffnut.**

Hiccup looked at the other teens slightly incredulously. He could never understand why someone would actually look forward to pain.

The other Vikings do, some were even nodding in approval.

**"Yeah, no kidding right?" Hiccup's sarcastic voice was heard, making the teens turn around to find him at the entrance, carrying the ax his father gave him. "Pain. LOVE IT."**

**The teens groaned.**

**"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut asked, scornfully.**

**"Let's get started!" Gobber said, trying to get the attention of the other teens on him and off his apprentice. "The recruit who does best gets the honor of killing his first dragon, in front of the entire village."**

**It obviously didn't work because Snotlout then said "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or..." he didn't finish his sentence as he and the twins burst out laughing. Astrid just shakes her head at them.**

**They turned their backs on Hiccup and continued to walk towards the middle of the arena.**

**"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut said offhandedly.**

"Idiot, there's only one class." Ruffnut told her twin.

"Well if there was a class with cooler Vikings, I'd want to transfer to it." Tuffnut said.

**Gobber placed his hand onto Hiccup's shoulder, leading him to the others. "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That would make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and, go after the more Viking-like teens instead. Hehe."**

"Uh, yeah. Because calling him sick or insane is totally going to make him feel better." Snotlout said sarastically, not even realizing he practically just defended Hiccup.

The other teens gave him weird looks and Hiccup looked at him incredulously.

"What?!" Snotlout asked defensively once he noticed the looks he was getting.

They just shook their heads, a silent way to tell him "It's nothing" and turned their attention back to the screen.

**"Behind these doors" Gobber said to his class as he walked towards the metal doors of the cages where the dragons are locked up. "are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

**"The Deadly Natter."**

**"Speed 8 Armor 16." Fishlegs said to himself.**

Snotlout and the twins groaned, not liking the fact that they have to listen to Fishlegs babbling Dragon statistics. Astrid rolled her eyes. She respected Fishlegs for his abundant knowledge in dragons but just stating it is not going to help him in defending himself from dragons, much less killing them.

**"The Hideous Zippleback."**

**"Plus 11 Stealth Times 2."**

**"The Monstrous Nightmare."**

**"Fire Power 15." Fishlegs was getting excited.**

**"The Terrible Terror."**

**"Attack 8 Venom 12!" Fishlegs' voice got louder, which really annoyed Gobber.**

**"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs. He then, placed his hand on a lever next to one of the doors. "And, the Gronkle." Gobber smirked.**

"Oh no. This is another one of your 'learning on the job' lessons, isn't it?" Hiccup rhetorically asked, exasperated.

"Hehe" Gobber just laughed already knowing what he is about to do.

**Fishlegs leaned towards Hiccup and whispered "Jaw Strength 8."**

**Snotlout stepped forward, realizing what Gobber is about to do. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"**

**"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said as he pulled down the lever, which unlocked the door of the Gronkle's cage.**

**As soon as the door was unlocked, the Gronkle charges out. The teens immediately scattered so they don't get hit by the dragon. **

**"Today is all about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." Gobber informs them.**

**The Gronkle hits the wall, making it fall on the ground. It then scooped up some rocks with its mouth and ate it.**

**"Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?!" Gobber asks them.**

**"A doctor?" Hiccup asked, his nervousness making him automatically go back to sarcasm.**

**"Plus 5 Speed?" Fishlegs blurted out random statistic, showing just how nervous he is.**

**"A shield." Astrid said confidently and determinedly.**

**"Shields. GO!" Gobber said, confirming Astrid's answer and at the same time telling them all to get a shield.**

**The teens quickly ran to get one of the shields lying around the arena.**

**"The most important piece of equipment is your shield." Gobber told the teens. He sees Hiccup struggling to put in a shield and walks over to him "If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." he picks up the shield and pushes it onto Hiccup.**

**The twins began fighting over a shield with skulls on it.**

**"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut told his sister.**

**"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut said, refusing to let go of the shield.**

**"Take that one. It has a flower on it, girls like flowers."**

**Ruffnut managed to tug the shield out of her brother's hands and then hit him over the head with it. "Oops. Now this one has blood on it."**

Ruffnut punched Tuffnut's shoulder for being sexist.

**Tuffnut and Ruffnut continued their tug of war over the shield, not noticing the dragon turning to their direction.**

**The Gronkle fired at the shield in between the twins, the force made them spin around before falling to the ground. **

**"Ruffnut, Tuffnut. You're out." Gobber called the twins out.**

**"What?" they asked, still in a daze.**

**"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber instructed the remaining teens.**

**They immediately did as Gobber instructed, banging their weapons on their shields.**

Hiccup was the first to notice that Astrid was holding her ax on her left and her shield on her right, opposite to the others. "Hey Astrid. Weren't you the one who told me that it's wrong to wield your weapon with your left?"

That caused Astrid to notice as well and she narrowed her eyes. "Why AM I wielding my ax with my left?" she asked to herself.

Gobber shook his head "No no. The question is Hiccup, why aren't YOU wielding your ax with your left when you are clearly LEFT HANDED?"

"Because when I did I was told it was wrong and everybody ridiculed me for it." Hiccup stated bluntly.

That shut everybody up.

**The Gronkle shook it's head at the noise. The image changed to the Gronkle's perspective, showing that the noise was making the teens look fuzzy.**

"Wow, that Gronkle has bad eyesight." Ruffnut commented.

Those who heard just sighed, not even bothered to explain it to her.

**"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" Gobber asked the teens.**

**"5?" Snotlout said, obviously guessing.**

"No it's 6." Fishlegs corrected him.

**Fishlegs stopped running and raised his hand and his shield with it. "No, 6!"**

**"Correct!" Gobber told him, making Fishlegs nod happy that he was right. "That's one for each of you!"**

**Due to Fishlegs' excitement of being right, he completely forgot about the dragon. So he was shocked when his shield was suddenly thrown off his arm from the Gronkle's shot at him. "Ah!"**

**"Fishlegs, out."**

**Fishlegs screamed as he ran out of the arena.**

"Wow, what a baby." Snotlout belittled him which made the twins laugh along with him.

Fishlegs sank in his seat, trying to hide himself from everyone's view, which was quite difficult due to his size.

Hiccup looked at him sympathetically. He knew what it was like, after all.

**"Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber ordered Hiccup, who was hiding behind an empty weapon's rack. Hiccup did as he was told but stepped back in when the dragon shot at the wall near him.**

**The Gronkle then turned its attention to Snotlout and Astrid. Astrid's eyes are focused on the dragon and it's every move. Snotlout on the other hand lost its focus on the dragon and started flirting with Astrid. "So anyway, I'm moving into my parents basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out."**

**Astrid ignored him and cartwheeled in order to dodge the Gronkle's shot and since Snotlout wasn't paying attention, it shot him instead, straight on his shield. The force knocked him back to the ground.**

**"Snotlout, your done." Gobber called out.**

Spitelout, Snotlout's father shook his head in disapproval.

Snotlout huffed, figuring out that he was called out before his cousin. "Whatever. The only reason Useless is even still in there is because he hid like a coward." he muttered.

**Astrid landed right next to Hiccup, who has gotten out from hiding behind the racks.**

**"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh." Hiccup said with a nervous smile.**

**"Nope. Just you." Astrid said and ran to the side.**

**Hiccup looked ahead "Aah!" he managed to shield himself from the blast in time but the force of the shot caused the shield to be blasted out of his arm. **

Astrid scoffed. "You 2 really are related. You're more focused on flirting than the task at hand." she sneered at the cousins, Hiccup and Snotlout.

"What? I wasn't flirting. Did that look like flirting?" Hiccup asked, slightly incredulous that Astrid would think that. He was just trying to make conversation to try and ease the nervousness he felt.

**"One shot left." Gobber announced the two. **

**Astrid was still focused on the Gronkle, trying not to get blasted herself. But she didn't really have to because the dragon's attention was still on Hiccup who was trying to catch his shield which was rolling away.**

"Wait, why wasn't he called out?" Snotlout asked in a tone that clearly said 'not fair!'

Gobber just shrugged.

**"HICCUP!" Gobber yelled in alarm and worry.**

**Hiccup let his shield roll away and was backed up against the wall by the Gronkle. It was about to fire and Hiccup closed his eyes and shielded his head with his arms.**

**Suddenly, Gobber's hook for hand grabbed the Gronkle by the mouth redirecting its shot to the wall right above Hiccup.**

**"And that's 6. Go back to bed you over grown sausage."**

**Hiccup looked terrified. He just watched as Gobber dragged the Gronkle away and back to its cage and then locking it up.**

**"You'll get another chance don't you worry." he said to the Gronkle and then addressing his students he said. "Remember. A dragon will always, ALWAYS, go for the kill." he then hoisted Hiccup up by his arm.**

**Hiccup just turned to look at the scorched wall with a thoughtful look.**

Gobber sighed exasperatedly. "Oi. I know that look. You're going to see that dragon again, ain't you?"

**"So why didn't you?" Hiccup said, thinking out loud. The scene changed to Hiccup with the rock of a bola in his hands. He was back to the place where he met the Night Fury.**

"I've been wondering about that as well." Gobber mused.

The other Vikings sighed in exasperation and some shook their heads. Why wouldn't Hiccup just stay out of trouble?

**Hiccup dropped the rock and stood up. He walked where the Night Fury has gone off to. He hopped over a log, walked through a narrow pathway between rock walls and ducked under a root to find a beautiful cove. The cove is encased in rock walls covered in plants, there are trees and boulders around and a lake in the middle. Birds flew, chirping. **

**However, despite finding a very peaceful and beautiful site, Hiccup looked quite disappointed. "Well this was stupid."**

"Yes it is. Why on Earth would you go looking for that beast AGAIN?! YOU COULD BE KILLED!" Stoick yelled at his son.

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. That didn't happen. None of this has ever happened. Its the future." though he did know why. He knew himself, after all. Even if it is the future. But his father didn't need to know that.

**Then Hiccup saw black disk shaped things on the ledge he was on so he crouched down and picked it up. It's a dragon scale. Suddenly, a black figure leaps up over him with a roar making Hiccup jump back in surprise and fear. **

The Vikings all become tense and wary.

**It was the Night Fury, desperately trying to claw its way up and out of the cove. It slides down and so it pushes itself away from the wall and glides over the lake with a roar. It flaps its wings awkwardly before landing sloppily on the ground.**

**Hiccup was breathing heavily due to shock but smiled nonetheless as he looked at the dragon. He jumps down to a lower ledge to get a better look at the Night Fury, who was trying to fly only to come crashing back to the ground. The dragon tried clawing its way up again but it just kept falling back down.**

**Hiccup then pulled a sketchbook (smaller than Olga's) out of his vest and made a pretty accurate sketch of the Night Fury in just a couple of seconds.**

"Wow, that's a pretty good drawing. I didn't know you could draw." Fishlegs told Hiccup.

"It's no where near as good as Olga's though." Tuffnut commented.

"Well, it's not really a drawing. Its more of a sketch really. But thanks." Hiccup said to Fishlegs, ignoring Tuffnut.

Stoick looked at Hiccup's sketch in the screen and then to his son sitting next to Fishlegs. He didn't know Hiccup could could draw. He realized that he didn't really know much about what his son can do and that upset him. He looked at Gobber and it was obvious that his best friend already knew of Hiccup's unknown talent and it made him feel worse.

**"Why don't you just, fly away?" Hiccup looked at the Night Fury in curiosity and slight confusion. He watched as the dragon shot a plasma blast at the ground in obvious frustration. He looked more closely and realized that the dragon didn't have a left tailfin and rubbed it out of his sketch.**

"Ah. So it's a downed dragon." Gobber said.

**The dragon tried to fly again and managed to fly over the lake before it fell down again. It saw a fish pop out from the lake and walked towards the edge. There were two fishes. It dived its head into the lake and tried to catch the fishes only to end up with a mouthful of water.**

**Hiccup looked at the dragon in sympathy and accidentally drops his charcoal stick in his hand, creating a clattering sound, alerting the dragon. It looked up to where Hiccup is and the two stared at each other. Hiccup cocked his head to the side and the dragon copied him.**

The Vikings were bewildered to say the least. That was the first time they ever saw a dragon not acting aggressive towards a Viking, even though it is Hiccup. The Night Fury looked at Hiccup in what seemed like curiosity. But they refused to believe that a dragon would be capable of things such as curiosity. Being the stubborn Vikings that they are, they simply refused to believe that dragons could be anything other than mindless beasts.

**The scene switched to Olga dragging her basket, which was filled only a little over half way through with fish, and the rest of her fishing equipment through the forest. **

The Vikings quickly pushed the thoughts of the exchange between Hiccup and the Night Fury and instead, focused on the girl they still knew next to nothing about.

**Olga stopped suddenly and looked up. The top of a tree was swaying back and forth slightly and it was obviously not the wind.**

**Olga went towards the tree leaving her things behind. On the ground near the tree were disk shaped things the colour of teal. The girl picked one up. It was a dragon scale. **

Some of the Vikings let out a barely audible gasp. It was obvious that a dragon passed through there.

What was a dragon doing there? Was there going to be another raid? In broad daylight? That has never happened before. Usually the dragon raid happened long after the young ones are supposed to be asleep.

**The dragon scale was the size of her palm. She clutched it, enveloping the scale as much as she could with her small hands.**

**Olga looked back up, her expression blank. Though there was a hint of longing lingering in her eyes. She sighed. She looked down and opened up her palm to show the dragon scale. Opening her satchel, Olga took out a pouch. She gathered all the other scales and opened the pouch, showing that it was filled with the same scales, before putting all the dragon scales she's gathered in the pouch.**

Hiccup was curious. Olga had been keeping scales left behind by the same dragon. Or at least dragons of the same species. But why would she want to keep them? And why did it look like those scales meant something to her?

_A/N: Yeah, not much happened in this chapter. It's not my favourite. There's no interaction with Olga and Hiccup and most of the chapter was exactly as it was in the movie. You know except for the fact that the characters were watching it. But this needed to be here for obvious reasons. _

_I'll try to update as soon as I can but I can't promise it would be any time soon._

_Bye for now_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! This isn't really an update. Sorry to those who was excited for one (if there are any), and as a little gift, I've got a little something for you after this A/N. But please read this because its important._

_The thing is...I'm not even so sure about this story anymore. I don't even remember where I was going with this story. I mean...I do know what I plan to happen, the plot from start to finish. Its just...I don't know._

_So, I have a proposal (I think that's what it is)._

_Either a. Have me continue this story or b. Officially discontinue this with a summary of what I planned to happen and just write a different HTTYD story?_

_This story that I'm thinking of will be a femHiccup story. I know that that's been done before but the one I'm thinking of is a bit different from the ones I've read._

_I'll make a poll on it._

_Anyways, that's it for the A/N_

_Now here's the little something for you. Its the (unfinished) next chapter! Woo!_

* * *

**The scene switched to the huge wooden doors of the Mead Hall. It was dark, lit up by two giant torches on either side of it. Thunder sounded.**

**"Alright, what did Astrid do wrong in the Ring today?" Gobber asked.**

**Inside the Mead Hall, Hiccup, who was soaked, entered as Astrid answered "I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."**

"Uh, yeah." Ruffnut said sarcastically. She couldn't understand how someone could criticize themselves and still sound smug but somehow Astrid did it. That's the one thing Ruffnut couldn't stand about the girl, the way she acted like they were all beneath her. It's the sole reason why she couldn't get herself to admire the skillful Astrid Hofferson.

**The Mead Hall had barely any people in it. Hiccup walked towards the table where Gobber and the other teams were.**

**"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut said in a tone that's both sarcastic and bored.**

**"No no, you were great. That was so Astrid." Snotlout complemented the girl. Astrid just rolled her eyes and drank from her mug.**

**"She's right. You have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber told his students. Hiccup took the plate of chicken left in the corner of the table next to Snotlout, who moved over to stop him from sitting and smiled smugly at him. Ignoring that, Hiccup walked over to grab a mug and Snotlout moved over again.**

**"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked, glaring at the boy.**

**"Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut said**

"Well, according to the 'movie', I don't exactly have a choice." Hiccup commented.

**"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut said in the same manner.**

"Sorry, I'd rather not." Hiccup said in his sarcastic humor.

**"He's never where he should be." Astrid**

"Ouch." Hiccup murmured. That hurt him. He knew it was true but still...its not like he can help it that trouble seems to find him wherever he goes.

**Hiccup sat down on a different table next to the others, not even reacting to the twins and Astrid's comments.**

**Olga was also in the Mead Hall with a plate of fish in her hand, unnoticed by everyone. She walked towards Hiccup, who was just poking his chicken, and sat right in front of him.**

**The soft sound of her plate being set down on the table made Hiccup jerk his head up and he finally noticed her presence "O-Olga! Hey."**

**Hearing Hiccup's awkward greeting got the other's attention. They looked over and that's when they saw the girl they've never seen before sitting right across Hiccup.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**Before Olga could answer Hiccup, she was interrupted by Tuffnut who was suddenly standing beside her, leaning on the table. "Hi! Uh, I mean, Hey I'm Tuffnut. And you are?" he said, trying to sound cool.**

* * *

_Well, that's it...yes, I know its short but I did say it was unfinished...anyway, remember to vote :D_


End file.
